


needy

by littlelionvanz



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelionvanz/pseuds/littlelionvanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan is very bored while Adam is studying and is annoyingly demanding of attention and affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	needy

Adam said, “Yeah you can come over, but I’ll just be studying.”

Ronan felt extremely betrayed that that’s exactly what went on for two solid hours. The betrayal in question was that Adam would rather pay attention to his books on one extremely rare afternoon off (and on a Friday, no less), than him. He knew he was being selfish for wanting to drag him away from his work when time was all-too vital to Adam Parrish. But in two hours, he’d drafted two essays and completed extra reading on both World History and Economics; his diligence was almost a little inspiring, if not boring as fuck all for Ronan.

“You know, Lynch, while you’re here, you could do some studying of your own.” He’d suggested after the fifth over-dramatic exhale which Ronan knew Adam was deliberately ignoring.

Ronan groaned in childish dismissal, laying stomach first on the dusty floor of the St. Agnes’ apartment, propped on his elbows trying his hand at origami. The floor was littered with notebooks, textbooks, homework assignments. He knew Adam was smart, that he was extremely dedicated to his studies. It was funny that this was the first time he’d ever seen Adam in action, and wondered how he got this much done when he had to work. His heart began to swell a bit, in both pity and admiration. No one tried as hard as Adam, that much was for certain.

But now the sun was starting to set and Roan was just too fucking bored. Adam was sitting against his bed, a pillow bracing him against the sharp metal, a Latin text book perched on his knee. The setting sun bled threw the window, illuminating Adam in orange and pink.

“You know I can just tell you everything you need to know,” Ronan offered, rolling onto his back so that his feet were nearly touching Adam’s side.

“It doesn’t count,” Adam replied not looking at him. “I need to actually learn this.”

“Bullshit,” Ronan gently nudged his hip. “No you don’t.”

With barely any force and still not looking at Ronan (probably on purpose and to make a point), Adam hit his leg with the back of his hand.

“You can go,” Adam then said, “You don’t have to stay.”

“I don’t wanna go,” Ronan sat up. _I want you to pay attention to me._ He scooted closer so that he was near-leaning against Adam’s legs. He was being so fucking obvious, he should be ashamed of himself. But he didn’t let himself think about what a gross loser he was being. Adam didn’t even have a clue how wrapped he had Ronan. Or maybe he did, that fucker.

Ronan scooted a little closer, to perch his chin on Adam’s jean-clad knee. Adam kept ignoring him. _I’m so bored, please pay attention to me._ Ronan nudged the book with his forehead so that he fell forward onto Adam’s lap. He looked unimpressed though, picking it up, going back to his page, and holding it only closer to his face. Perhaps to hide the smirk that was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Ronan kept his chin on Adam’s knee. _I’m not leaving, asshole_. He reached up, prying one of Adam’s hands away from his book that came easier than expected. His hand was rough. The pads of his fingers and palm scratchy with calluses of too much work. But the top of his hands, his knuckles, were surprisingly smooth. Ronan held his fingers as though he were going to kiss them, like a gentleman. He was not. He rubbed his cheek against them gently first, eyes locked on the back of the book because he couldn’t see Adam’s face. He didn’t know what he was doing, really. He mostly wanted to test him. See what would distract him.

Ronan brought the knuckles to his mouth, not really kissing them, just keeping his lips there, letting his hot breath alert Adam. Which it did. Ronan saw his other hand grip the book just a little bit tighter. Ronan opened his mouth just a little, against the third and second knuckle. His teeth grazed the skin. Adam tasted like salt and pen ink. It was weirdly attractive. Ronan felt a jolt of accomplishment when he felt Adam tense; he smiled when he bit the bone, nipping the skin, and Adam gasped. He gripped Ronan’s hand tighter, like he was holding on. Ronan let his teeth drag and catch on the bones of Adam’s hand, only applying the barest amounts of pressure.

The book slipped from Adam’s hand against his chest and Ronan could see all the muscles in his jaw contracting and releasing.

“I fucking hate you,” he whispered.

“No you don’t,” Ronan smiled, applying a kiss to the underside of his wrist, where the veins intersected and a heartbeat was rapid.

Adam let the book fall onto the floor on the other side of him. His eyes fell closed as his toes were clenching. “You’re the worst.”

Ronan let out a soft laugh. “Yes I am.”

In a swift motion, Adam willed himself forward and Ronan easily fell to his back. Adam was straddling his torso, this time, holding Ronan’s hand. He grabbed the other that was attempting contact with Adam’s hip and pulled it above Ronan’s hand. Their chests were barely touching, their mouths not even an inch apart.

“Oh nooo,” Ronan said in mock concern. “I thought you were studying?”

He could tell Adam wanted to say something back, instead he smirked like he knew something Ronan didn't.

Ronan had been completely erect for at least 30 minutes by now. He knew Adam could feel it, especially in the extremely asshole-ish way he ground against Ronan’s pelvis in hard, agonizing rolls of his more narrow hips. Ronan couldn't help but think about just how _perfect_ Adam fit against him, on top of him, tethered to him. But then Adam did the worst thing anyone could have ever possibly done. It was at least top 5 worst personal crimes against Ronan Lynch.

That son of a bitch _got up_. Just rolls off Ronan, picks up his book, and goes to sit on the bed. Leaving Ronan gaping, red-faced, and fucking astounded at the nerve and audacity.

“You. Mother. _Fucker_.” Ronan spat and Adam began to laugh something out of breath and positively _amused_. Abso- _fucking_ -lutely not.

Ronan got to his feet like the floor was on fire, ripped the book from Adam's hands a thew that shit across the room, and straddled Adam this time. He swallowed that arrogant laugh with tongue and teeth. He was cradling Adam’s face like he was afraid he’d lose him, fingers caught in hair at the back of his head. _Pay attention to me. Love me._ Adam didn’t just lay there, however. He sat up, with Ronan still on top of him, wrapping his arms around his torso and holding him there. 

Their kiss was wet, open, and equally desperate. Hands gripping, shirts rising, pants just too fucking tight.

Whatever game they were playing, they both lost.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly my excuse to write Ronan biting Adam. Headcanon dictates that he's a biter.


End file.
